


Як запороги за сіллю ходили

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Чорний Простір [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Space Opera, Space Pirates, Space Stations
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Так буває, що коли йдеш у похід, то обов'язково щось забуваєш. Не стали винятком й запороги під командою Харитона Вовка. І щоб поповнити запаси, їм довелося трохи повоювати та ще й добре діло зробити для простих людей.





	Як запороги за сіллю ходили

Як запороги за сіллю ходили

 

Звістка про те, що соляний розчин закінчується, виявилася несподіваною. І це було зовсім недоречно. Загін якраз вештався в мало дослідженій частині сектора, який мав назву Дикого Поля. Саме цей його квадрант межував якраз із сумнозвісною Дірою, Чорним Простором і не менш сумнозвісними Уламками Снігуріани. Словом, до будь-якої цивілізації з її космозаправками та галактомаркетами було дуже далеко.  
Дізнавшись про проблему, Харитон оголосив загальні збори, і всі вісім кораблів об’єдналися в одну мережу зв’язку.  
― А тепер, курва мати, давайте докладніше. Що там у нас із сіллю? ― Харитон обвів усіх своїм важким поглядом. Командири шести «чайок» та Данило зітнули плечима. Ніхто не наважувався говорити першим – ще б пак. Хто першим доповідь почне, той першим матюків і відхопить. Лише Пріська наважилася (як людина з багатим досвідом флотської служби, вона була звична до всякого):  
― А шо у нас із сіллю, а хріново у нас із сіллю, ― її зображення повисло серед інших учасників конференції. ― Яцько мені зранку маячив – в нього сіль нах закінчилася, не встигла я відлити, як Саїд за тим же приперся – тіпа, «відлий, Прісенько».  
Після цих слів усі зареготали, але Пріська незворушно говорила далі:  
― Ні хера не смішно. Так от. Я позирила – і доперла, що як я йому теж віділлю, то в нас увесь запас нах вийде. Ми давай з іншими контачити – така ж хрінь.  
― Ясно. Отже, пішли в похід, а запаси не перевірили? ― поцікавився у командирів «чайок» Харитон. Ті різко увірвали своє реготіння. ― Чому в Гострого запас був, в мене був – а у вас ні? Розперезалися, трясця вашій матері!  
Винні мовчали. А що тут скажеш, як отаман правий.  
― Коротше, теревеніти про це нема сенсу, ― Харитон скривився. ― Питання треба вирішувати, як бути. Агов, Прісько, тримай дані по солі, швиденько кажи, чи вистачить на зворотній шлях?  
Пріська опустила візор на очі, через півхвилини сказала:  
― Ні. Ми ж йшли Даниловими переходами, а все одне їх три було, після останнього нормального маяка. От до нього і вистачить, а далі ніяк, нах. Навіть якщо всіх упхати на «Мавку» та «Перця», а «чайки» причепом брати – не допремо до Засіки. Принаймні щоб ніхто не взнав нах. На один лише перехід не вистачить. Хіба що ансібль кинути.  
Постала мовчанка. В принципі, проблема не була критичною: можна було пересадити людей на два кораблі, де був запас, інші взяти на причеп і пройти скільки вийде, щоб дістатися до першого-ліпшого маяка, звідти зв’язатися із Засікою, щоб вислали назустріч баржу із запасом. Але це значило страшенно обсоромитися перед товаришами. Ще б пак. Героїчно пішли в похід у Дике Поле, і все просерли через роздовбак, які забули поповнити запаси. І якщо репутація Харитона таке ще витримає, то іншим доведеться терпіти глузування чи не рік… от якби можна було тихцем добратися до Засіки чи найближчої заправки (тобто до Кафи)… Про надсилання ансібля й думати нікому не хотілося, іржатиме над ними уся Засіка…  
Між тим проблему треба було якось вирішувати. Сольовий розчин для біореакторів – це не та річ, яку можна запросто знайти посеред дикого космосу. І не та річ, без якої можна обійтися. На біореакторі базувалося життєзабезпечення кораблів, особливо дрібних, як «чайки». Якщо у більш великих чи потужних, таких, як Харитонів «Перець» (клас «корвет») чи Данилова «Мавка» (клас «експлорер»), призначених для довготривалого автономного походу, основна генерація води та повітря йшла за рахунок термоядерного реактору (чи, як казали флотські, «термосу»), то дрібнота використовувала енергію своїх маленьких «термосів» до останньої краплини, а життєзабезпечення будувала на основі біореакторів. Але якщо екіпажі «чайок» пересадити на «Мавку» та «Перець», навантаження на їхні системи виросте втричі. І знову ж таки… хтозна, до чого це призведе.  
Данило розгорнув на своєму моніторі мапу квадранту. Роза розглядала її, збільшуючи окремі ділянки. Тицьнула пальцем у жовту крапку:  
― А як гадаєте, тут запас поповнити можна?  
Інші учасники конференції перезирнулися, загомоніли навперейми:  
― Гм… а що то там… ага, Щовба… коричневий карлик із дрібним планетоїдом… Населення – вісімдесят осіб, шахтарі та фермери. Заселявся з Республіки та Конгресу Фронтиру… де-юре – член Конгресу, де-факто – виживають самі як можуть, тому що самісінькі нетрі… А ви гадаєте, там можна солі роздобути?  
Пріська, яка вже продивилася всі доступні дані по цій системі, встряла:  
― Еге ж, можна, нах. В них там в натурі солевидобуток. Во, зирьте розділ «статті прибутку».  
Командири «чайок» зраділи:  
― А й справді! Просто там в них купити можна, навіть готовий розчин! І летіти всього нічого, один перехід, якраз зона поряд. Без маяка, правда…  
Харитон обірвав розмови:  
― Щодо маяка – так в нас на те навігатор є. Всі потім йому та Прісьці проставтеся, ясно, довбодятли? А чим проставлятися будете – самі вже вирішуйте.  
Пріська і тут встряла:  
― А чого там рішати, нах? Бухла пузир з кожного. Тільки хорошого, я фуфел не вживаю навіть для протирання дюз, нах.  
― А тобі чого, Данило? – поцікавився запорог. Данило відмахнувся:  
― Та побачимо. Ну, може, шоколаду справжнього, без сої. А, точно. Плитка з кожного – і в розрахунку. Але спочатку проблему треба вирішити. Що, таки ліземо в систему Щовби?  
Вовк кивнув:  
― А інакше ніяк. Ну що, полетиш сам чи підемо всі на буксирі?  
― Та мабуть що на буксирі, ― Данило опустив візора і почав швидко прораховувати трасу. ― Простий перехід, мені навіть «коктейлю» не треба. Давайте, стикуємося і полетіли. І дякуйте вищим силам, хто в які вірує, що Роза про цю Щовбу згадала.  
Конференція розпалася, «чайки» наблизилися до «Перця» і обліпили його кільцем. «Перець» випустив стикувальні троси, пристебнув «чайки». Тепер йому самому треба було пристебнутися до «Мавки».  
Взагалі-то в Харитона був свій навігатор, не природний, правда, а навчений, але отаман надавав перевагу людині, здатній, якщо треба, прокласти трасу з нуля і швидко. До того ж його навігатор в гіпері таскався поряд із Данилом, запам’ятовуючи дискретні зони і орієнтири в них. За потреби навчений може пройти відомою трасою і без маяків, але то буде великий ризик. Тому Харитон в цей похід і взяв Данила.  
Мелодійний голос Мавки доповів:  
― Стикування завершене, капітане. Системи кораблів об’єднані. Пріоритет отримано.  
Данило кивнув. Це значило, що штінти інших кораблів отримали наказ увійти в пасивний режим і передати Мавці керування. «Цікаво, - подумав він. – Як штінти сприймають подібні речі? Адже, щоб там не казали, а певна особистість є майже в кожного з них, принаймні в Харитонового Перця точно є, і в Мавки також…». Данило відкинувся в ложементі і натяг шолом.  
Як він і казав, «коктейль» йому не знадобився. Вони якраз знаходилися в межах дискретної зони, і він, увійшовши на «виворіт» світу на самих лише нейроконтактах, одразу ж побачив обриси потрібної зони, в якій світився слабкий маячок, налаштований на іншу зону, більш віддалену. Такі парні маяки часто ставилися біля далеких і бідних систем, де не було грошей на наймання власного навігатора, навіть простого навченого. Системи навігації кораблів жорстко прив’язувалися на сигнали цих маяків і могли ходити по ним і без навігаторів. Втім, це було можливо, якщо зони були стабільні, а маяки регулярно ремонтувалися і калібрувалися. Тутешній маяк явно тримали в повному порядку, хоча він був страшенно старий, як то було видно з його «підпису».  
Данило з «вивороту» просто простяг руку до блимання того маячка, і немов перекинув туди себе разом із «Мавкою» і всім своїм вантажем.

Коричневий карлик L-LQ-23-0987-7899, або система Щовба, був дуже похмурим на вигляд. Маленька, ледве тепла, дуже тьмяна коричнево-червона зірка, така слабка, що могла втримати біля себе лише одну крихітну планетку неправильної форми, масою приблизно в 0,2 земних, двійко дюжин дрібних астероїдів і купку космічного сміття. Така дрібнота не цікавила нікого, особливо якщо знаходилася в подібних нетрях. Тому такі планети долучалися до Конгресу Фронтиру, який свого часу виник саме як об’єднання всілякої дрібноти. Протекторат Конгресу значив, що жителі раз на рік сплачували фіксований внесок в Загальну Скарбницю, за що отримували право на медичне обслуговування високої якості на Спільних Планетах Конгресу і на безкоштовну вищу освіту. А у разі необхідності – і на військовий захист. Армія Конгресу також утримувалася за загальний кошт, була дуже мобільною і мала славу відчайдушних горлорізів. Вона ж за потреби виконувала і роль міжпланетної поліції Конгресу. Власне, цей фіксований внесок – це було все, що Конгрес вимагав від своїх членів. В усьому іншому на планетах типу тієї ж Щовби люди жили як хотіли і могли.  
Системі Щовби ще пощастило, що вони добували реакторні солі і просто на місці виробляли сольовий мікс для реакторів. Цей мікс коштував не дуже дорого, але за десять років тяжкої праці можна було зібрати достатньо грошей, щоб переселитися на більш пристойну планету. Або (що бувало набагато частіше) – забезпечити собі та сім’ї відносно нормальне життя безпосередньо на Щовбі. Жителі таких галактичних Захлюпанок були, як водиться, щирими патріотами своєї рідної глушини, і не мали великого бажання кудись переселятися. Здебільшого це пояснювалося тим, що заселялися такі місця звичайно всіляким непотребом або тими, хто мав різні неприємності із законом.  
Гіперграниця цього карлика була дуже маленькою, так що «Мавка» з гроном приєднаних до неї кораблів вивалилася з глибокого гіперу зовсім поряд із зіркою. Смугасто-плямиста коричнево-червона куля зайняла центр оглядових екранів. Роза відразливо скривилася:  
― От же ж місцинка… не хотіла б я тут жити. Як подумаю, що оте неподобство бачити в небі щодня замість нормального сонця – так прямо смикає.  
Данило кивнув: він цілком поділяв думку свого пілота. Вони звикли до несамовитого сяяння Ярили, своєї рідної зірки класу G, світимістю та масою еквівалентної трьом Сонцям. І Данило не уявляв собі, як взагалі можна жити поряд з таким зіркоподібним непорозумінням, як цей коричневий карлик. Але ж люди якось живуть…

Коли Данило підійшов до Щовби ближче, в нього виникло неприємне відчуття дежавю.  
Тому що планетку вкривала хмара диму та пилу, дуже схожа на наслідки метеоритної атаки.  
Своїми підозрами він поділився з Харитоном:  
― Вовку, здається мені, тут перед нами хтось прилітав, і хтось недобрий.  
― Можна подумати, ми, курва мати, добрі, що пипець… А ну, що там аналізатор показує?  
― Результати вибуху метеоритної бомби, ― доповіла Роза. ― Таки якісь піпідраси довбанули по цій нещасній планетці метеоритом.  
― І добряче херакнули, порт роздовбошили нах, ― Пріська зі свого відсіку теж роздивлялася картину руйнувань. ― Кепе, сідаємо, чи може ну його нах?  
― Я б із радістю «нах», як ти кажеш, але де сіль брати? ― Данило передивлявся дані зі сканерів. Пріська зітхнула:  
― Кепе, шо-то я боюся, шо солі нам там не відломиться…  
― Подивимось, ― замість Данила відповіла Роза, також вдивляючись в монітори. ― Дивись, гіперсигнал подають.  
― СОС мабуть? ― поцікавився Харитон. Поки «Перець» та «чайки» залишалися пристикованими до «Мавки», він не міг користуватися своїми системами огляду.  
― Це нелогічно в поточній ситуації, але сигнал не СОС, ― доповіла Мавка. ― З планетоїда Щовба передають зашифровані ультра-фортраном пакети повідомлень, які містять нецензурну лексику інтерлінгви.  
― Кажучи людською мовою – матюки гнуть на весь ефір, ― переклала Роза. ― Але чому ультра-фортраном? Це ж шифри рівня дитсадочка… Могли б уже просто, без шифрування…  
― Може, їхній передавач такий старий, що напряму не може, а ультра-фортран всі бортові мізки розшифровують автоматично, ― Харитон покрутив вуса. ― Сідати треба. Данило, розстиковуй нас. Сядьмо та подивимось, що там до чого.  
― А не стрельнуть вони в нас із переляку? ― засумнівався Саїд. Інші запороги зареготали:  
― Хто? Ці? З чого?  
А Роза розсудливо додала:  
― Все, чим в них було стрельнути, вони вже до нас вистрелили. Як бачиш, таки дарма.

«Мавка» та «Перець» почали знижуватися, «чайки» залишилися над планетоїдом. Крізь дим та пил доводилося йти лише за сканерами та радарами, одна радість, що планетка дрібна і тяжіння в неї відповідне. Данило провів «Мавку» під пилову хмару і завис над поверхнею розбитого порту, а тим часом штінт зумів перехопити канал передачі.  
― Зворотній зв’язок встановлено, капітане, ― доповіла Мавка. Данило заговорив інтерлінгвою:  
― «Мавка» викликає Щовбу. Що у вас сталося?  
На тому кінці страшенно виматюкалися вже без усякого ультра-фортрану, і несподівано на рідному для екіпажу «Мавки» поліславі, потім на екрані з’явився пикатий немолодий чолов’яга:  
― Ви ще хто такі? В нас вже ніц немає, все нах забрали.  
Данило перейшов на поліслав:  
― Та ми просто мимо летіли, в нас маленька лажа сталася… солі б прикупити… сольовий розчин закінчився.  
― Солі теж нема, ― чоловік сплюнув. ― Валіть звідси.  
― Милий мій, ― влізла в розмову Роза. ― Не треба таки грубіянити. Соль нам все одно потрібна, тож давайте розмовляти конструктивно.  
― Солі нема, все забрали, я ж вам людською мовою кажу, ― чоловік дістав з кишені засмальцьованого комбеза хустину й витер лоба. ― Хіба що пилососом по коморах пройтися, може, пригорщі зо дві наберете…  
― От халепа! ― відгукнулася Пріська. Харитон її підтримав:  
― Курва мати! А хто хоч забрав?  
― Хто, хто… ― чоловік ще раз витерся хусткою. ― Воно вам тре? Допомагати ж не будете.  
― Хто тобі сказав, що не будемо? ― примружив око Харитон. ― Може, й будемо. Як взнаємо, хто набіг.  
― А, дарма. Вас он два кораблі лише.  
― Ми запороги, чув про таких? ― Харитон дав зображення від себе, підкрутив вуса. Чоловік із зацікавленістю подивився на нього:  
― Ого. Ні, ну якщо запороги, то, мо’, що і вийде. Ви хлопці бувалі…  
― О, інша розмова. Ну, давай, розповідай, хто набігав, що забирав, куди подівся.  
Місцевий «диспетчер» потицяв у невидимі співрозмовникам кнопки:  
― Сідайте спершу. Чого пил ганяти…  
Внизу розкрився великий люк аварійного посадкового вузла. «Мавка» і «Перець» сіли, ледве втулившись у вузьку дірку. Люк зачинився, сканер одразу ж показав, що атмосфера за бортом змінилася з азотної на нормальну. Голос Олекси пробурмотів з терміналу:  
― Респіратори вдягніть, тут, напевне, страшенна антисанітарія…  
Корабельний лікар був правий: приміщення доків виглядали дуже брудними, а до сенсорних панелей біля шлюзів прилипали пальці.  
― Пфе, гидота яка, ― Роза скривилася, тряхнула рукою. ― Добре, що я в рукавичках.  
― Навіть дивно, ― Данило обережно тицьнув в інший сенсор, і вся компанія у складі Данила, Рози і Харитона, перейшла в житлову частину. – Дивно, що вони, хоч і живуть у замкненій системі, такі неохайні в питанні санітарних норм.  
― Е, та то ти просто раніше в подібних місцях не бував, ― реготнув запорог. ― В таких Задрипайлівках так завжди. Звичайна справа. Тому що людці тут живуть… специфічні.  
Харитон явно хотів сказати інше слово, але, побачивши нещодавнього співрозмовника, який ішов їм назустріч, вчасно замінив.  
Місцевий підійшов ближче, назвався:  
― Крукнек Скрудж. Тобто Іван Гарбуз. Тутешній… типу мер.  
Почувши прізвисько «мера», Роза і Данило ледве втрималися, щоб не засміятися. Чоловік і справді був схожий на крукнек – такий же опецькуватий, якийсь шишкуватий, із жовтуватою шкірою. Та й загальними обрисами фігури нагадував цей овоч – кругле пузо, вузькі плечі, невелика голівка, короткі ноги.  
― Е-е-е… Харитон, Роза, Данило, ― шкірячи зуби, представив своїх Вовк. Чоловік, звісно, помітив, яку реакцію викликало його прізвисько, але це його ніяк не зачепило. Втім, якщо людина не соромиться використовувати подібне назвисько в якості імені – значить, їй або все одно, або прикольно.  
― Ну, що за халепа тут сталася? ― швиденько перейшов до справи Вовк. ― Хто набіг?  
― Та хто набіг – то відома справа. В нас тут до Діри півкроку, от вони й набігають час від часу. Але раніше все ж таки так нахабно не грабували. Лишень данину брали. Типу за те, що нас «бережуть» від інших таких самих довбнів. За сіль чесно платили. А тут як подуріли. Коротше, налетіли, відбомбили порт, сіли, вимели комори, полетіли. Ну, нам, чесно кажучи, сіль хоча й шкода, але то таке. Видобудемо ще. А от що порт ремонтувати – от тут дупа. Бо ж це чи не на мільйон динарів справа… самі лише причальні рейки стануть в сто тисяч…  
― Ясно, чого ви їм матюки слали, ― всміхнулася Роза. ― Урядові Фронтиру повідомили?  
― А нащо? ― мер плюнув у куток. ― Це ж не бойові дії, під угоду не підходить. Та й поки їх дочекаєшся, ті йолопи з Діри двічі ще прилетіти встигнуть.  
― Ну, про страховку навіть не питатиму, ― зітхнула Роза. Харитон засміявся:  
― Яка ще страховка, її заводять, коли законно торгують, а тут, либонь, половина прибутку від контрабасу?  
Крукнек кивнув, анітрохи не соромлячись:  
― А як же ж. Жити ж якось тре. Коротше, все я й розповів. Тепер про діло. Якщо ви цих вилупків покараєте і товар повернете – що ви за те хочете?  
― Солі собі візьмемо скільки треба, ― Харитон загнув один палець на кібер-руці. ― Здобич ми самі розподілимо, вам відвалимо чогось, звісно, ― він загнув другий палець, потім третій:  
― Ну і про страховку поговоримо. На пільгових умовах.  
― Яку страховку? ― Крукнек якщо і прикидався, то дуже уміло. Роза навіть майже повірила. Харитон незворушно пояснив:  
― Бачиш, чоловіче, Чорна Діра – місцина стрьомна, та ти й сам знаєш. Сьогодні вони тобі платять, завтра тебе грабують – воно тобі треба? А після того, як ми там вчинимо добрячий шухер, та ще тут свою сигналку встановимо – їм боязко буде на вас дюзи палити. Ти вже повір, ми якщо за справу беремося – то робимо з гарантією, якісно. Наша страховка – найкраща в цьому квадранті. Портове братство сюди не літає, Лиси Космосу теж. На Конгрес сподіватися – самі бачите. І якщо ще хтось вас спробує пограбувати, отримає таких пенделів, що надовго запам’ятає. І за це ми хочемо мати тут невелику базу із мінімальним забезпеченням. Ну, там, обслуговування реакторів і біосистем, не більш. І маленький, але регулярний податочок. Скажімо, в двадцять галактів щомісяця. Або в тисячу динарів – чим вам простіше платити, нам все одне. Дріб’язок, тому як вам же з бази ще й прибуток буде – наші люди завжди за чесну ціну і сіль куплять, і інші товари, і привезуть, і заберуть… а там і торговці підтягнуться, як тут безпечніше буде. Ви ж тут не лише сіль копаєте, еге ж?  
Крукнек почухав шишкувату потилицю і погодився:  
― Ну, загалом все прийнятно. Чесно кажучи, ці шльопні з Діри дістали вже. Навіть якщо за товар платять, то насеруть все одне так, що краще б вже зовсім не прилітали…  
― От і добре. А тепер докладніше – хто саме нападав, якісь прикмети є?  
― Ну як… корабель у них такий… пепелац. Тобто натурально пепелац, старезний, як наше грьобане світило, і такий же покоцаний. Командував ними Захар Пластир, наймудливіше мудило у всій Дірі, і начебто тамтешній ватажок. Власне, от і все… А, ну от хіба що можу вам план-схему їхнього містечка дати.  
― Як цікаво, - примружилася Роза. ― А звідки воно в тебе?  
― Та таке… жив я там з двадцять років тому, ― знітився чоловічок. ― Переховувався від закону. В молоді роки контрабас ганяв, ну й вляпався. Прожив півроку в Дірі, та й злиняв звідти. Тому що краще в тюрмі в Республіці відсидіти п’ять років, ніж серед тих шльопнів жити. В тюрмі хоч компанія пристойніша.  
― Ясно. Ну що ж, так навіть краще. Впораємося швидше. Чекайте на нас із сіллю, ― посміхнувся Харитон.

Піднявшись із Щовби на орбіту, Данило ввімкнув конференцію – треба було узгодити дії. Сам він мало що знав про місце, куди їм треба було йти, крім того, що це була… ну, Діра – вона і є Діра.  
Власне, Дірою – або Чорною Дірою – називали крихітну туманність із гравітаційними аномаліями, які викликала невеличка чорна діра, що містилася в центрі цієї туманності. Ця діра присмокталася до місцевого світила і повільно його з’їдала. А довкола цієї сумної парочки крутилася невелика планета, як це не дивно, придатна для життя. І навіть часові аномалії від чорної діри до неї майже не доходили. Хіба що зовсім трохи. Час тут ішов всього лише втричі повільніше, ніж в іншій Галактиці, і Діра тому була ідеальним місцем для тих, хто хотів відсидітися і перечекати різні неприємності. Правда, в усьому іншому це було дуже паскудне місце. Ніяких законів, ніякого порядку, суцільне право сильного. Набагато гірше, ніж на сумнозвісній Кафі, де були таке-сяке централізоване управління, примітивний звід правил поведінки та щось подібне до поліції.  
― Коротше кажучи, нам доведеться сунутися в це лайно, і ніяк інакше, ― Харитон оглянув співрозмовників. ― Зайдемо тихесенько, але на планету одразу потикатися нема сенсу. Ловіть план-схему цього притулку довбанутих. Треба розвідати для початку, де конкретно цей Пластир є, та що там і як. А потів вже і влаштуємо їм веселий вечір. А оскільки ви, сучі діти, ще за лажу із сіллю не розрахувалися, то… зараз я серед вас, розтелепнів, виберу того, хто туди полізе на розвідку.  
Шість командирів «чайок» завмерли, поїдаючи отамана очима. Харитон, блиснувши кібер-оком, поглянув на Саїда:  
― Ти.  
― А чом я? ― обурився Саїд. Інші зареготали. Харитон гримнув:  
― Тому що я так сказав. Коротше, давай іди вигадуй, що тим дірянам брехати будеш, щоб на планету тебе пустили. І щоб через годину доповів про готовність. А поки що – вперед, в Діру.

Данило не любив такі місця. Крім того, що вони дуже складні для гіперпросторової навігації, так ще й виглядають моторошно – що в гіпері, що в звичайному космосі. Туманність – вона і є туманність. Нічого особливо цікавого. А чорна діра – постійне джерело непередбачуваних заворушень гіперпростору, через що дискретні зони в таких місцях нестабільні, плаваючі – і дуже небезпечні.  
Він завів «Мавку» в крихітну дискретну зону всередині Діри, і миттю виринув з «вивороту» - про всяк випадок, щоб не засікли. Всі вісім кораблів запорогів залишилися у верхньому гіпері, переховуючись від поглядів мешканців Діри.

Саїд все гадав, як же потрапити на планету. Зібрав у рубці всю свою команду з восьми людей:  
― Ну, думайте.  
― Може, прикинемося торговцями? ― несміливо запропонував Салман, молодий джура. Саїд махнув рукою:  
― Тьху на тебе. Торговцями чим? У нас трюми пусті. А що як вимагатимуть товар показати? Ні, тут щось інше треба.  
Інженер Денис Хват почухав голену голову:  
― Чув я про цю місцинку і тутешні звичаї. В принципі, їм абсолютно плювати, хто ти та що ти за такий. Пустять будь-кого, лише б не «пент», тобто галактичний поліціянт. Головне – заклад внести. Або подарувати. Що тут одне й те саме, не чув я, щоб вони заклад повертали.  
― Яка різниця? ― Салман сунув у рота пластинку харчового концентрату «М’ясо-горіховий» та запрацював міцними зубами. ― Товару в нас все одно нема. Кешу також.  
Лейла, яка досі мовчала, раптом озвалася:  
― Е, є варіант. А давайте Саїд цим набреше, що він утік з Порти, його там, ну… наприклад, за контрабанду заборонених товарів переслідують. Вирішив пересидіти в Дірі, а замість закладу віддає рабиню. Рабиня у вас є, ще й з досвідом роботи. І навіть шмоття підходяще також.  
Всі повернулися до неї. Лейла виглядала цілковито незворушною. Саїд рішуче похитав головою:  
― Е, ні, нізащо. Хтозна, що вони там із тобою зроблять?  
― Та що вони там устигнуть зі мною зробити? ― всміхнулася Лейла. ― Ну, дурня яка – трахнуть двійко разів. Все ж не як в Ахметчиному гаремі, де на покарання відправляли цілу казарму обслуговувати, а потім ще й лупцювали бамбуковим кийком. Після такого троє-четверо бандитів для моєї загартованої піхви – тьху. Легка пригода.  
― Лейло, я завжди відчував, що ти божевільна, ― Салман упіймав пластинку концентрату, що випала в нього з рота. ― Добровільно… на таке…  
― Ну а що робить? В тебе є інші пропозиції? Може, ти їм себе у якості закладу хочеш запропонувати?  
Салман закашлявся, інші засміялися, а Микола Смажений, пілот Саїдової «чайки», додав:  
― А що, як варіант. Ти, Салмане, красень хоч куди.  
― Це несерйозно, Миколо, ― Лейла махнула рукою. ― Ну сам подумай, він же нервовий в нас, в нього імплантати активуються на раз-два, від самих лише нервових сплесків. Та він першому, хто його за сідницю схопить, руку відірве. І пропаде уся конспірація. Отже, питання закрите. Я, звісно, сподіваюся, що ви все ж почнете наводити там шурхіт раніше, ніж мене віддеруть… я хоч і звична, але дуже сумніваюся, що ці довбовилупки зуби чистять та свої хазяйства миють. Ахметка хоч своїх примушував гігієни дотримуватися… Коротше, я йду перевдягатися.  
Саїд сумно зітхнув:  
― Ех… ну що робити… Гаразд, хлопці, віддячимо потім не лише Прісьці та Данилові, а й Лейлі також. І щоб без жадібності, ясно?  
Всі погодилися.

«Чайки» запорогів зовні виглядали цілком звичайними дрібними суденцями, з тих, яких по космосу ходить безліч. Відрізнялися лише начинкою, ходова частина була зовсім інакшою. Втім, цього якраз було не видно. От і «диспетчер» Діри нічого не запідозрив. На його радарі видно було дрібний торговий кеч стандартного типу.  
― Куди прешся? – неввічливо поцікавився бандитський диспетчер. Саїд ввімкнув передачу зображення, сподіваючись, що виглядає цілком як звичайний напівкримінальний торговець із Порти. Для більшого маскування він навіть намотав на голові чалму із позиченого в Лейли шовкового палантину, а на комбез накинув подарований матір’ю халат, який вдягав лише на свята, коли йшов у мечеть.  
― Та, власне, до вас і пруся, ― із показним портівським акцентом сказав він. ― Ви ж тут усіх приймаєте, кому законом хвоста припекло.  
Диспетчер вишкірив зуби:  
― Що є те є. Агов, Захаре, вмикайся, тут бажаючий на поселення з’явився, йоханий бабай.  
На екран впливло ще одне, прямо кажучи, рило. Здоровенне таке, опухле від постійного пияцтва, з пластиром-антидотом на переніссі. Такі пластири були одним із засобів швидкого протверезіння, але, судячи з цього перця, вони йому мало допомагали, хоча він і носив їх постійно.  
Захар Пластир оглядів Саїда, та так, що тому здалося, ніби цей погляд навіть на його кредитці перерахував усе до останнього сантиму.  
― Ну?  
― Е-е? ― Саїд втупився на Захара. Той скривив пику, відсьорбнув з пляшки:  
― Буе. Давай, базарь швиденько, хто такий, чого приперся. Ми тут першого-ліпшого не приймаємо, нам пентівські шакали не потрібні. Ботани теж.  
― Звати мене Саїд бін Ісмаїл, я з Порти, з Трабзону. Під слідством за контрабанду та порушення Нового Шаріату. Життя зовсім не стало, вирішив у вас пересидіти.  
Бандит загигикав:  
― Порушення Нового Шаріату, кажеш… бухло таскав контрабасом, чи що?  
― За саме бухло був би штраф лише. А не конфіскація з каторгою, ― Саїд вже увійшов у роль і вирішив: брехати так брехати. ― Крім бухла, возив сало та секс-товари.  
Секс-товари були заборонені в Порті, як такі, що не відповідають Новому Шаріату. Хоча насправді не було у всій Порті такого гарему, де б це не використовували. Ринок був дуже чорним і дуже широким. Але й карали за провезення «розпусного товару» набагато суворіше, ніж за спиртне.  
― Секс-товари? Самотики гумові, чи що? ― заіржав Пластир. Саїд обурився:  
― Вай, які ще самотики, в мене був дорогий, ба навіть коштовний крам. З Альфабети, між іншим. Ну, за нього і впаяли чималенько…  
― Ясно, ― бандит знов утупився поглядом опухлих очиць в Саїда. ― А сюди, гадаю, ти без товару приперся? Самотики нас не цікавлять, я про бухло та сало, пойняв?  
― Та пойняв… тільки я і правда без товару. Вай, не до нього було, аби вшитися скоріше, ― Саїд старанно вдавав жаль і відчай. Захар знову ковтнув із пляшки та спитав:  
― Чим заклад внесеш? Ми тут без закладу хрін кого пустимо.  
― Дівку в заклад візьмете? На той час, поки до сховку злітаю, товар заберу…  
― Дівку? – зацікавлено промовив Захар, і в його свинячих очицях засвітився непідробний інтерес. Саїд згадав балачки, ніби в Дірі жінок майже немає, особливо молодих та красивих. ― А покажи цю дівку.  
Саїд перевів камеру на Лейлу, яка тихесенько сиділа в сусідньому кріслі, вдягнена в темну паранджу із піднятим чачваном. Захар чмокнув губами:  
― А шо, яка кралечка соковита. Хто така?  
― Сестра зведена. Бачить Аллах, від серця відриваю, більш нічого нема! ― Саїд притис руку до серця. Бандит знов ковтнув із пляшки:  
― Ну тоді дуйте на посадку, ща Рило тобі посадковий промінь дасть. Треба ж дівку твою власноруч помацати. А там і побазаримо, потрібний ти нам чи не дуже.

Єдине поселення Діри чудернацькою плямою розпливлося по високому плоскогір’ю самотнього континенту цієї планетки. Все інше займав океан, в якому гуляли постійні високі хвилі – своєрідний ефект гравітаційного впливу світила та чорної діри. «Чайка» Саїда зробила всього лише один виток довкола планети, а в екіпажа вже виникла нудота від споглядання цього вбогого місця. І вони навіть з деяким полегшенням видихнули, коли кораблик сів у космопорті.  
Для конспірації інші шестеро членів команди залишилися на «чайці». Зовнішня оболонка кораблика добре гасила сканери, і запороги були впевнені: ніхто тут не зможе заглянути всередину «чайки». Принаймні не з цим допотопним обладнанням.  
Піратський космопорт виявився цілком відповідним тому, що виникало в уяві від слів «піратський космопорт». Брудний, пошарпаний, набитий всіляким літаючим брухтом, серед якого траплялися навіть музейні експонати. Принаймні дорогою від свого кораблика до шлюзу портового купола Саїд побачив двійко гіперстрибкових кораблів першого покоління – іржавих, з облупленим покриттям та косо-криво приклепаними гравітками. Тобто, їм мало бути не менш ніж вісімсот років, виглядати вони як знайдені на звалищі… а може, і правда їх саме там і підібрали. Стояли в порту й «пепелаци» - незграбні кораблі четвертого покоління, схожі на діжки, з яких зверху стирчали примітивні антиграви. Ті самі «пепелаци», на яких відчайдушні першопроходці засвоювали глибини космосу шістсот років тому. На Аскольді, на Майдані Вольності, стояв такий «пепелац», навіки залитий в силікол, як пам’ятник засновникам Республіки. А Республіка існувала вже без малого п’ять століть. Саїд би не повірив, що десь такі пепелаци ще літають, якби сам не побачив.  
Від екскурсу в історію його відволікла Лейла:  
― Досить витріщатися, краще подумай, як назад вибиратися будеш. З куполу зв’язок не встановити, запалять.  
― Не запалять, наші комми добре екрановані, ― заспокоїв її Саїд. А через кілька секунд перед ними роз’їхалися двері шлюзу. В обличчя Саїдові та Лейлі втупилися дула бластерів, а з-поверх них вкрай недоброзичливо вилуплялися опухлі баньки тутешніх мешканців. А самі мешканці виглядати так, ніби щойно позували для плакатів «їх розшукує Галактична Поліція».  
― Руки показав, ― промимрив один з власників бластерів. Саїд мовчки підняв руки – подалі від поясу з бластером. Лейла теж, хоча була беззбройна. Бандюган обідрав із Саїдова пояса бластер та накинув на свою перев’язь. Провів сканером спочатку по Саїдові, потім по Лейлі:  
― Ну що, чисті. Агов, Крисе, а ну проведи цих лохів до Пластиря.  
Худий бандит із довгим носом та пацючими зубами відійшов до коридору, який вів всередину містечка:  
― Чвалайте за мною, лошки.  
Саїд мовчки узяв Лейлу за руку та пішов за Крисом. Позаду ляснули двері шлюзу.  
Йти довелося доволі довго: спочатку довгим коридором, потім вузенькими вуличками. Саїд та Лейла із цікавістю роздивлялися довкола. Якесь помийне враження, яке виникло ще в космопорті, тут, всередині містечка, лише посилилося. Все тут було страшенно старим, пошарпаним та мало сліди багатьох ремонтів у стилі «тяп-ляп».  
Насправді тут колись була дослідницька база, потім вона перейшла до секти Прогресорів. Ці володіли базою це півсотні років. Шукали тут сліди інопланетних цивілізацій, чи що… Потім Прогресори скінчилися, і база простояла порожньою років з двісті, поки на неї не натрапили пірати та не влаштували тут своє гніздо. Відтоді сюди збігалися найупослідженіші та найнікчемніші покидьки, котрим не було місця ні в якій іншій злочинній спільноті. Населення тутешнє, яке траплялося назустріч, мало вкрай бандитський вигляд, і було майже все чоловічої статі. Жінок трапилося лише дві, одне здоровенне бабисько у військовому комбезі, і одна тітка у гаремному вбранні, яку несли на саморобних, прикрашених штучним хутром ношах чотири здоровила.  
В усіх тутешніх при собі був хоча б бластер, майже усі були вдягнені у різноманітну військову одіж із невеликим вкрапленням цивільного. На одному бандиті чудово могли поєднуватися флотська республіканська куртка, яничарські усамські штани, сині з червоними лампасами, альфабетанські військові черевики, шийна хустка зуавів Фронтіру, ну й інше в цьому ж дусі. Траплялися навіть оригінали, в котрих черевики були з різних пар. І вся ця еклектика була увішана різноманітними яскравими блискучими брязкалами. Саїд лише брову під чалму підняв, побачивши на одному з бандитів діамантове кольє на стандартному комбезі, та горжетку з натурального хутра, якою той обгорнув голову на кшталт тюрбана. Та й сам їхній провідник, Крис, теж нічим не вирізнявся серед цієї публіки: на поясі в нього висіли два бластери та силовий ніж, на куртці блищали брошки та ланцюги з дорогоцінних металів та каміння, а на шиї теліпавсь товстий шовковий шнур із нанизаними на нього перснями та каблучками. Мабуть, мораль тут була дуже вільна і за речами треба було приглядати, от усі й таскали все своє із собою.  
Крис водив їх недовго. Всього лише через півгодини вони зайшли в короткий провулочок, який закінчувався шлюз-дверима. Крис ляпнув долонею по панелі доступу:  
― Боссе, це Крис. Я тут цього торгаша з його дівкою привів.  
Шлюз-двері роз’їхалися, війнуло усамськими пахощами, перемішаними з тютюновим та алкогольним смородом. Крис зайшов туди, Саїдові та Лейлі довелося піти за ним.  
У великому приміщенні, завішаному давно не чищеними килимами та голокартинами на еротичні теми, на низькому усамському диванчику напівлежав Захар Пластир, із сигарою в пащі та пляшкою в руці. На столику-дастархані перед ним стояла срібна ваза з цукерками, оточена цілою батареєю пляшок. Поряд на табуретках сиділи похмурі, озброєні до зубів чоловіки, мабуть, охорона. Захар, не встаючи і не виймаючи з рота сигари, наказав:  
― Дівко, а ну, знімай своє ганчір’я.  
Лейла повільно зняла паранджу і залишилася в тонких візерунчастих шароварах з гаптованим золотом пояском, та такий же кофтинці-чолі.  
― Гарнюня пелотка, що ваще, екстраклас, ― Захар перекотив сигару в інший кут рота і піднявся з дивану, поставив пляшку на столик. Підійшов ближче. Лейла опустила очі, зіщулилася, вдаючи скромну усамську дівчину. Саїд сунув руки в рукави свого усамського халату і нервово намацав комм-передавач. Щось було не так. Він не міг би пояснити, в чому справа, але щось пішло не так.  
Захар підійшов до Лейли, згріб в кулак її довге, заплетене в десяток косичок волосся, відтягнув голову назад:  
― Сестра, кажеш… і шо, от так, без балди, рідну сестру в шмари призначив? Фраєрку, якось це не за поняттями, ― Пластир притягнув Лейлу до себе, обхопив її рукою за шию, а іншою рукою видлубав з-за пояса ніж. Звичайний сталевий «універсал». Притис лезо до шиї Лейли.  
― А чи ти не пент смердючий, га? ― Захар із відтягом провів ножем, і на дівочій шийці виступила кров. Саїд рипнувся:  
― Ми так не домовлялися! Ти заклад просив, я тобі заклад даю. А тут якісь ліві базари ще! І сестру нащо ріжеш?  
Бандити зареготали. Пластир пхикнув:  
― Сестра, еге ж. Так я й повірив, аж бігом. А ну, візьміть його на ножі!  
Охоронці встали.  
Саїд натиснув на коммі сигнал «СОС».  
Лейла раптом подалася назад, різко й міцно стисла кулаки.  
А потім із неочікуваною силою вдарила п’ятою по стопі Захара і водночас потилицею по обличчю. Пролунав мерзотний хрускіт. Захар завив та випустив ніж.  
Охорона кинулася до Лейли, Крис – до Саїда. А Лейла підстрибнула, розвернулася, змахнула руками, і два найближчі до неї охоронця повалилися на підлогу із широкими різаними ранами. Вони верещали і намагалися затиснути рани, водночас хапаючись за станери, як Крис та ще двоє. Але Лейла знову підстрибнула, перекотилася, уходячи від пострілів, зробила зовсім фантастичне сальто, змахнула рукою, хльостко, навідмах, і тих, хто залишився на ногах – Саїда, двох охоронців та Захара – облило фонтаном крові, яка била з перерубаної шиї Криса. А голова Криса, зробивши в повітрі вражаючу дугу, ляпнулася прямо у вазу із цукерками. Захар страшенно виматюкався, нарешті намацав на поясі бластер та стрельнув. Засмерділо паленим пластиком, і тут раптом увімкнулася пожежна система, і почала щедро поливати усіх застоялою водою.

  
А Лейла перекотом вийшла з-під пострілу, стрибнула на якусь тумбу, а з неї вгору, вчепилася за край вентиляційного отвору однією рукою, другою зірвала решітку, кинула її на бандитів, і через секунду одним кидком закинула себе у вентиляцію. Гуркіт, якій пролунав згодом, не залишив сумнівів: вона поспішає забратися звідси подалі.  
Саїд підскочив до шлюз-дверей, але відчинити не встиг: один з бандитів вирубив його зі станера.  
― Бити-їпати, че що ваще було, нах? ― отетеріло озиралися бандити, що прибігли на допомогу. Захар прошкандибав до комоду, намацав у шухляді медпакунок і притис до розбитого носа стерильну серветку:  
― Що, що… дівка – кіборг грьобаний, чи ти не пойняв, дятле? Чого стоїте, мудачила, вона далеко не втече, імплантати ресурс палять. Всіх підняти і все обшукати, брати живою. Не станером, дебіли, хер її зна, що в неї там за начиння. Дротики візьміть.  
Все ще зачаровано дивлячись на натюрморт з голови Криса та залишків цукерок, один з бандитів кивнув:  
― Харе, боссе. А з цим що робить? ― він вказав станером на Саїда.  
― А цього ми зараз поспитаємо, ― Захар скинув вазу у куток, упав на диван. ― Лисий залишиться, інші – вперед, пелотку шукать. Ясно? І пожежку вимкніть, дебіли.  
Останній наказ виконали одразу – а може, просто скінчилася вода в пожежній системі.  
Високий бандит із голим, як яйце, черепом, підняв Саїда, посадив на стільця та заломив руки назад. Клацнули замки кайданів на руках та ногах. Саїд нічого не відчував – нервова система все ще була в ступорі після удару зі станера. Але чудово все розумів. І встиг порадіти, побачивши, як хруснув під черевиком Лисого його мініатюрний комм. Сигнал він устиг відправити, і чим пізніше люди Пластиря дотумкають, що в нього був передавач, тим краще. «Одначе, яка хитра Лейла! Я й не знав, що вона в руки силові ножі імплантувала… ненормальна», ― не без захоплення подумав він. Страху не було, був кураж. Саїд чудово розумів, що зараз його будуть катувати, і що фантазія щодо цього в бандитів дуже багата. Але йому не було страшно. Врешті решт, сигнал відправлено, зараз Харитон з товаришами зададуть жару. Головне – якось протриматися, щоб не встигли занадто сильно попсувати шкуру.  
Залитий кров’ю Захар провів вістрям ножа по грудям Саїда:  
― Ну, пенте, колися давай.  
― Жаль тебе розчаровувати, але я не пент, ― нахабно посміхнувся Саїд. Захар вліпив йому кулаком під ложечку:  
― Брешеш, суко!  
― Холера… ― Саїд сплюнув, судомливо хапанув повітря. ― Мамою клянуся, що не пент.  
― А хто тоді? ― Лисий тицьнув його вістрям ножа у спину. Саїд закричав.  
― Боляче, падлюко! Щоб тебе так шайтани в пеклі тицяли! Не пент я. Хоч ріжте, їжте, хоч паліть, а діла не буде.  
Захар дуже гидко посміхнувся, і тут Саїд зрозумів, що про «паліть» він сказав зовсім марно. Тому що Захар витяг із шухляди того ж комоду універсального ключа та ввімкнув його в режим паяльника.  
Кат Лисий узяв паяльника, і тут завила сигналізація.

Отримавши тривожний сигнал від Саїда, його товариші, що сиділи в «чайці», не гаючи часу, стартували, чим спричинили великий ґвалт на піратському космодромі. А щоб ґвалт був якомога масштабнішим, стартуючи, їхня «чайка» випустила кілька зарядів димової завіси та скинула двійко маленьких бомбочок.  
Їм треба було піднятися якомога вище, і до того, ніж хтось на поверхні Діри дотумкає, в чому справа.

Виття сирен викликало зубний біль. Захар скривився:  
― Який дебіл ввімкнув?..  
― Боссе, нас атакують!!! ― на стіні загорівся термінал, який відобразив криву пику того самого диспетчера, з яким так недавно спілкувався Саїд. ― Якісь піпідраси випали з верхнього гіпера прямо в стратосферу та довблять метеоритами по космопорту!!!  
Захар та Лисий як по команді повернулися до полоненого.  
― Ну, засранцю, так, кажеш, не пент, га? ― Захар, який однією рукою все ще затискав серветкою розбитий Лейлою ніс, другою рукою потяг з поясу бластер. ― Ща підсмажу нах, суко!!!  
― Боссе, стривай, бластером завжди встигнемо, ― розсудливо заперечив Лисий. ― Давай я йому щось припалю легенько.  
― Ну припали. Чуєш, засранцю, ти краще колися давай, тоді одразу вб’ємо, а будеш морозитися – на шматки розріжемо. Ну?  
― Та я вам вже усе сказав, ― роздратовано відповів Саїд, намагаючись не думати про те, що йому зараз буде дуже боляче. Підлога відчутно дрижала від ударів метеоритів, і, незважаючи на зусилля вентиляції, в приміщенні вже трошки відгонило димом горілої ізоляції. Пожежна система, схоже, й справді вилила воду, що залишилася в ній з давніх-давен, тому що бризкалки на стелі лише жалібно шипіли, і з них зривалися жалюгідні поодинокі краплини. А між тим підлога здригалася все відчутніше. За підрахунками Саїда, бомбардування мало ось-ось закінчитися, тому що в запорогів при собі було зовсім небагато «зарядів» для рейлганів. Невеликі «чайки» могли привісити на станини гармат всього лише по три-чотири метеорити підходящого розміру. Звичайно, коли запороги ходили у великий похід, то двійко кораблів обов’язково тягли за собою гравісітку із добрячим запасом «снарядів». Але в теперішньому поході масштабні бойові дії не передбачалися, тому про запас і не потурбувалися… втім, для Діри й наявної кількості вистачить.  
А коли бомбардування закінчиться, то буде висадка десанту.  
― Шо сказав, нічо ти не сказав. Хто це нас зараз бомбить? ― Захар кинув просочену кров’ю хустку в куток і приклав до носа тампон. Кат підніс паяльник до Саїдова обличчя і доторкнувся до щоки. Саїд смикнувся та закричав.  
― Наступним буде око, пойняв, суко? Так хто бомбить?  
На його питання відповів диспетчер Рило, який все ще маячив на терміналі:  
― Боссе, це грьобані запороги!  
Від несподіваності Захар навіть закашлявся, а кат випустив з рук паяльника.  
― Хто?! Ти що верзеш, кретине? Які нахрін запороги в цьому районі? ― Захар підскочив до терміналу, викликав відео з камер зовнішнього огляду. Багато з них вже не працювали, а ті, що ще були в строю, безжально показували, як із завислих над розбитим вщент космопортом корабликів стрибають люди в мобільній броні.  
Пластир виматюкався, та так закручено, що Саїд навіть заслухався, незважаючи на дикий біль в опаленій щоці.  
― Так ворушіть батонами, членососи!!! Всім до зброї – мочити козлів! ― ватажок відкинув тампон і сяк-так заліпив зламаний ніс пластиром, в ніздрі запхав ватні затички. ― Ну? Чого стоїмо, чого чекаємо? – звернувся він до охорони, яку видно було на іншому терміналі. Ті якось недолуго м’ялися, стоячи на місці. На ще одному екрані через проламаний шлюз заходив десант у броні.  
― Боссе, той… ― нарешті промимрив хтось із бандитів. ― Як їх мочити, вони ж у броні?  
― А то у вас, дебілів, броні нема!!! Мерщій до бою, падли, або сам перемочу вас нахрін!!! ― Захар від люті прямо підстрибував на місці. Бандити вкрай неохоче почали розходитися, зникаючи з поля зору камери. По ним було видно, що вони явно думають не про те, як «мочити козлів», а про те, як перечекати десь в затишному куточку цей напад та зберегти награбоване важкою працею барахло.  
Кат тим часом підібрав паяльника:  
― Боссе, а давай цим покажемо, шо ми з цим падлою зробимо?  
Саїд засміявся:  
― Дурнику. Не допоможе. Запороги ніколи не торгуються за заручників.  
Він підняв голову угору, подивився на стелю. Не хотілося бачити, як і куди йому тицьнуть зараз паяльником.  
Паяльником не тицьнули, а на стелі Саїд помітив дещо дуже цікаве, і одразу ж опустив голову. Кат Лисий стояв, тупо дивлячись на Саїда. Захар переглядав дані з камер та матюкався.  
― І шо, блін, вони тебе так і кинуть? ― Лисий нарешті впорався із подивом, і підступив до нього із паяльником. ― А якщо я з тебе гриль зроблю?  
― Не встигнеш, ― солодко посміхнувся Саїд.  
Кат у відповідь теж посміхнувся, але дуже паскудно, і тицьнув паяльником Саїдові в око.  
Саїд страшно закричав, і цієї ж миті лопнула широка труба вентиляції під стелею, звідти вистрибнула брудна від крові та пилу Лейла і впала прямо Лисому на плечі. Падаючи, вона скрутила йому в’язи. Пластир повернувся на шум, але було вже пізно: Лейла відкинула ката на нього і збила з ніг, потім підскочила, влупила під ребра ногою, відібрала зброю і про всяк випадок додала руків’ям бластера по голові.  
― Круто, ― щиро похвалив Саїд, долаючи біль. ― А тепер, будь ласка, зніми з мене кайдани. Але спочатку знеболь!  
Лейла нахилилася, зняла з поясу Лисого станер, перевела в мінімальний режим та випустила заряд Саїдові в обличчя. Біль щез, але разом із цим заніміла уся права половина обличчя. Саїд лівим кутком губів проварнякав:  
― Д-д-дякую… а ключ?  
Лейла помацала кишені Захара та ката, зітнула плечима:  
― Нема.  
― Захар відбитком пальця зачиняв, ― пригадав Саїд. Лейла підійшла до непритомного Пластиря:  
― Котрим?  
― Вказівним. Правим.  
Вона підняла бластер та прицільно вистрелила.  
Від страшного і різкого болю Пластир прийшов до тями та завив. Виття увірвалося, коли Лейла ще раз довбанула його по голові. Підійшла до Саїда і відкрила замки кайданів.  
― Ну ти палиш, ― сказав він, розминаючи руки. ― Адже могла б просто чи мене до нього підтягти, чи його до мене.  
Лейла покопалася на столі, вибираючи серед просипаних цукерок не забруднені кров’ю:  
― Сил вже нема. Весь ресурс на імплантати пішов, ― вона запхала в рота одразу три. ― О, шоколадні… ти сам-то як?  
Саїд допався до комода, висунув верхню шухляду, знайшов там цілий стерильний пакунок і приліпив на рану. Повернувся до Лейли:  
― Дивне питання. Око виколупали, пику припалили, в спину ножем тицяли… а так нічого, нормально. Адреналін вирує. Коротше, треба вибиратися до своїх, поки мене не звалило.  
Лейла хитнула головою:  
― Навіщо? Вони зараз самі сюди прийдуть. Давай поки зафіксуємо цього довбака. А то, схоже, він зараз отямиться, а я не хочу його знов по голові бити, нам ще треба з’ясувати, де в них сіль захована.  
Саїд мовчки підняв безтямне тіло Пластиря, посадив на стільця та надів на нього свої ж кайдани. Лейла знесилено лягла на диван та знов зашурхотіла обгортками цукерок. Саїд із задоволенням відлупцював Пластиря по щокам, поки той не отямився.  
― Ну як тобі зміна ролей, га, Захарку? ― ласкаво поцікавився запорог. Захар щось незрозуміле пробурмотив. Саїд додав йому ще двійко ляпасів:  
― Зрозуміліше кажи.  
― Йди нахер!!! ― Пластир плюнув кров’ю та втупився на власний палець, який лежав у нього на колінах. ― С-суки…  
― А не треба було мене катувати, ― повчально сказав Саїд. ― Я ж тобі одразу сказав, що я не пент. Вірити людям треба, Пластире.  
― Іди нахер… ― тоскно простогнав ватажок Діри. ― Запороги… якого хріна вам тут треба ваще?  
― Сіль, ― пролунав з дивану голос Лейли. ― Де сіль, вилупку?  
― Яка ще, в дупу, сіль?! ― завив, ледь не плачучи, Захар. Саїд тицьнув йому під носа дуло бластера:  
― Реакторний мікс, який ви на Щовбі потирили.  
Зіниці Пластиря розширилися:  
― Щовба? Так це ті чмирі вас найняли за них вписатися? Охрініти, на які бабоси?!  
― Не твоя справа, Пластире, ― Саїд потицяв бластером в розбитий бандитський ніс, що викликало гучні зойки та матюки. ― Грабувати трудовий народ – погана справа. Ви ж, сучі діти, могли їм заплатити. Коротше, колися, де сіль заникали.  
Захар похмуро подивився на термінал, на якому була вже зовсім нерадісна картина: закуті в броню запороги пройшли купол наскрізь з кількох напрямів, викликавши дику паніку. Битися з ними майже ніхто не ризикнув, всі поховалися хто куди. А нападники спокійно збирали здобич.  
― Козли… збитків на мільйон галактів… ― Пластир знов плюнув кров’ю. ― Ну шо вам було по-людськи одразу сказати, чого треба. Добазарилися б полюбовно.  
― Ти, здається, не зрозумів, ― Лейла встала з дивану та підійшла ближче. Побачивши її, Захар здригнувся. ― Щурів, які грабують тих, кому самі ж обіцяли захист, треба карати. Щоб надалі на таке не виникало бажання. Коротше, чудило. Запам’ятай сам і передай іншим: Щовба під нашим захистом. І якщо хто насмілиться там влаштувати якусь колотнечу, першими будете відповідати ви. Зрозумів? З вас питатимемо у будь-якому разі. О, бачу, допер. А тепер – де сіль?  
― Де, де… на складі лежить у порту…  
― От і добре, от і молодець, ― похвалила його Лейла. ― Ну, ми тебе залишаємо, ключик… ой, пальчик – у тебе на колінках. Вже якось вивернешся, щоб кайдани зняти. Саїде, ходімо, а то хлопці всю здобич без нас візьмуть. Он вже скільки луту нагребли.  
Зачинивши Пластиря у його ж відсіку, Саїд та Лейла обвішалися зброєю та пішли у загальні коридори. І першим, кого вони зустріли, був сам Вовк.  
― О, наші бездарні шпигуни. Ну, де сіль, ви хоча б взнали?  
Саїд скривився – станерне «знеболювання» вже починало проходити.  
― Дізналися…  
Він перевів свій станер у мінімальний режим і повторив «знеболювання». Харитон посміхнувся:  
― Нічого, хлопче, тримайся. Зате ти тепер справжній запорог, ― він торкнувся дулом бластера краєчку свого кібер-ока.  
Саїд сплюнув:  
― Маніяк ти, Вовче…  
Харитон засміявся:  
― А ми тут усі ненормальні! Гаразд, досить балачок, ходімо за сіллю.

У простір Щовби вони повернулися в той же добовий цикл. Ледь вийшли з верхнього гіпера, як на всіх частотах заволав переполоханий Крукнек:  
― Ви ще хто такі? Попереджаю: хто нас грабуватиме, матиме справу із запорогами!!!  
Харитон засміявся, ввімкнув зворотній зв’язок із відео:  
― Заспокойся, Крукнеку, це ми. Сіль привезли.  
Кострубате обличчя Крукнека розпливлося у щасливій посмішці:  
― О, ну слава усім вищим силам Всесвіту! І… той… стісняюся спитати: а як там діряни та Захар Пластир?  
― Відгребли пенделів, ― вишкірив зуби Харитон. ― Ми тут вам частину здобичі скинемо на ремонт порту. Ну й місце під базу підібрати треба, і розчин приготувати. Так що давай нам посадку.  
― Аякже, аякже, ― Крукнек затицяв у кнопки, відчиняючи люк для посадки. ― А воно як… ми тепер правда під вашим захистом, га?  
― Авжеж. Діряни в курсі. Ми якщо обіцяємо, то завжди виконуємо, ― Харитон підморгнув. ― Із нами не пропадете, хлопці.

Перевантажили сіль та частину здобичі на Щовбу, домовились про строки побудування бази та залишили там маяк із своїм «підписом». А після того запороги заправили свої біореактори та покинули гостинну систему коричневого карлика. Треба ж продовжувати похід, ну а те, що довелося відволіктися на невеличку пригоду по дорозі – та це ж звичайні дрібниці життя запорогів. А попереду чекали інші пригоди. Врешті решт, не дарма ж цей сектор вважався місцем, сповненим загадками та всілякими таємницями.


End file.
